Un Jinchuriki para Shukaku
by Misfits77
Summary: Shukaku ha tenido cuatro jinchurikis en total. Sí, leyeron bien cuatro. Porque según su criterio, hay jinchuriki que te contienen dentro mediante sellos y hay otros que te someten mediante lazos más fuertes y duraderos. No hay nadie como Bunpuku pero Karura también es especial, a su manera.


Sobre la escritura:

Si hay guion (-) antes de la oración es dialogo.

Si no hay guion (-) es pensamiento o narración.

Si esta con _cursiva_ se trata de diálogos entre Biju-Jinchuriki. Por lo que nadie más puede oírlos aunque estén presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Jinchuriki para Shukaku<strong>

En medio de aquella prisión excesivamente custodiada, un antiguo sacerdote meditaba y dialogaba con quien era su única compañía. No obstante, decir que Shukaku sólo era su única compañía sería impreciso y hasta erróneo.

Shukaku no era una mascota.

Shukaku no era un sirviente ni un amo.

Shukaku era mucho más que una criatura captiva dentro de su cuerpo con quien podía conversar pero, indudablemente, sus pláticas era lo que el monje más apreciaba en este mundo. La racionalidad parecía eludir con cierta frecuencia al Biju de una cola pero esto a su jinchuriki, le parecía maravilloso. Cuantas cosas había llegado a entender en base a algún disparate surgido de sus charlas.

Ni la luz ni el calor penetraba en las profundidades del calabozo en el que se hallaban. El sacerdote no recibía visitas, incluso de haber estado permitidas no existía nadie que quisiese ver a un despreciable y senil jinchuriki. Solo guardias y más guardias se sucedían en un ciclo interminable con el único propósito de custodiar al único prisionero de aquel colosal complejo. Casi parecía ser que se solo esperaban su muerte, atentos y vigilantes para que Shukaku no los tomara por sorpresa cuando el anciano muriera.

Era tanta la apatía con la que lo trataban aquellos que aún se dignaban a dirigirle la palabra o una mirada cargada de desprecio que, eventualmente, olvidaron su nombre y pasaron a llamarlo solo Shukaku.

En un día donde todo debería haber sido igual que ayer algo inusual sucedió. Unos apresurados y cortitos pasos se repercutieron en los rocosos pasillos e, inmediatamente después, una voz infantil llamó a sacerdote por su verdadero nombre.

Tan inusitado era este hecho que el monje atribuyó tal percepción a su imaginación y continuó conversando con el Biju de una cola como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro el demonio de arena pausó su charla para deshacerse del estorbo.

_-Haz que se calle de una vez –_pidió Shukaku perdiendo la paciencia y, tan solo en ese momento, el anciano notó aquella voz no era producto de su imaginación, por lo que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una silueta pequeña que clamaba su nombre sin cesar.

-Bunpuku-sama, Bunpuku-sama –llamaba reiteradas veces una pequeña niña que con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules observaba al sacerdote desde el otro lado de los barrotes de hierro– ¿está dormido, Bunpuku-sama?

-¿Ah? ¿Pero… qué hace una niña tan pequeña en un lugar como este? –cuestionó el anciano paternalmente, sin siquiera intentar ponerse de pie. Él sabía bien que su cuerpo no era el de antes y su tembloroso andar no haría otra cosa más que espantar a su visitante, misma que había despertado curiosidad en él.

-He venido a verlo Bunpuko-sama –aseguró la rubia niña mientras le dirigía una mirada piadosa al hombre de avanzada edad y sonreía abiertamente al sentirse feliz de haber obtenido respuesta.

-Ya veo, ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña? –indagó él con una imperceptible sonrisa de por medio, misma que fue disimulada por sus largos bigotes blancos.

-Karura –se nombró a sí misma y su alegría innata pareció desvanecerse por un instante. Bajó la mirada y retiró sus manitos de los barrotes silenciándose de repente, ni siquiera levantó la mirada al momento de retomar la palabra para comentar– dicen que soy compatible con Shukaku.

-Comprendo –manifestó pensativamente Bunpuku mirando los kanjis en sus manos, mismos que habían sido grabados por su maestro– pero no es algo por lo que debas estar triste.

-Pero… debido a que usted es un Jinchuriki nadie lo visita, no tiene familia ni amigos –refutó ella un tanto consternada por la posibilidad de tener que sufrir lo mismo– ¿no se siente solo a veces?

-Es verdad que nadie me visita y que no tengo familia pero jamás me he sentido solo porque Shukaku siempre está conmigo, él es mi amigo y es un honor para mí ser su jinchuriki –habló el sacerdote pausadamente mientras los bellos ojos de la niña se abrían de par en par, anonadada por la forma de pensar del sabio.

-¿Cree… cree que él y yo también vayamos a ser amigos? –preguntó con inocencia, maravillada por la idea.

-¡_Ja! No cuentes con eso chiquilla _–recomendó el demonio aunque su jinchuriki fue más diplomático.

-Shukaku es un poco difícil de tratar, pero estoy seguro de que si lo aceptas en tu corazón, lo respetas y le tienes paciencia ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien –alentó el monje sabiendo que el miedo es el principal antagonista de los humanos que portan Bijus.

-¡Karura-chan! –Gritó un guardia al verla para luego informar a sus camaradas– ¡aquí esta!

-Karura-chan es peligroso que estés aquí, por eso el Tercero lo ha prohibido –informó otro shinobi tomándola del bazo para alejarla de aquella celda.

-¡Pero no he terminado de hablar con Bunpuku-sama! –se quejó ella queriendo aferrarse a los barrotes con su mano libre mientras sus ojos se empañaban por la impotencia que sentía.

-¿Quién? No seas obstinada Karura-chan –mitigó el guardia mientras su compañero se aproximaba para auxiliarlo al ver que no sería tan fácil hacerla desistir– la reunión se llevó acabo arriba, no hay motivo por el cual debas estar aquí.

-No compliques las cosas, por favor –solicitó el otro tomando su otro brazo para sacarla de allí– tu hermano está arriba y de seguro se preocupara por ti si no te encuentra.

-Debes ir con ellos Karura-chan –solicitó amablemente el anciano para que la niña no fuera reprendida por las autoridades– ya sabes todo lo que debes saber –alentó mientras ella giraba el rostro para mostrarle sus llorosos ojos azulados deseosos de permanecer un poco más.

Los guardias lograron sacar a la pequeña de aquel lugar a pesar de la resistencia impuesta y las suplicas que imploraban por unos minutos más con el sacerdote.

-_Esa chiquilla era una molestia así que ni creas que seré su amigo como le dijiste_ –se quejó Shukaku una vez que volvió a quedar a solas con el sacerdote.

-_Puede que cuando crezca no te moleste tanto, aun pienso vivir un par de años más así que tienes tiempo para cambiar de opinión_ –respondió Bunpuku sin perder la esperanza.

-_¡Hump! Podrían pasar cien años y sería lo mismo _–difirió casi burlándose de su hipótesis para luego recriminar como si se tratara de un defecto– _tienes la idea errónea de que todos los humanos pueden llegar a ser como tú._

-_No podré estar contigo siempre, así que no me queda otra alternativa más que rogar por que encuentres a alguien que te comprenda y aprecie como es debido_ –señaló con tranquilidad el anciano– _¿y quién sabe? podría ser ella._

-_No me hagas reír_ –solicitó junto a un bufido que marcaba su descontento para prontamente indagar– _¿realmente crees que esa chiquilla volverá ahora que le dijiste lo que necesitaba saber?_

-_Subestimas a este viejo_ –opinó Bunpuku respirando hondamente para luego revelar– _esa pequeña no nos miraba como nos miran los demás._

-_Crecerá, y ya veremos cómo nos mira en ese entonces_ –contradijo Shukaku creyendo fervientemente que Karura crecería para ser una aldeana que desprecia a los Biju como todos los demás.

00000

Siete años después, Karura había crecido para convertirse en una joven sumamente hermosa que no había perdido ni por un instante aquella cálida y alegre sonrisa que la acompañó y distinguió durante sus primeros años de vida. Su mirada aún estaba llena de vida y su corazón de vigor y, entre todo ese encanto que envolvía a la adolescente de quince años, aun prevalecía el corazón de una niña.

Después de pelear fervientemente por ello, el Tercer Kazekage finalmente le permitió ver al sacerdote, quien a pesar de ser prisionero de su destino se sentía más libre que muchos de los aldeanos de Sunagakure.

-Bunpuku-sama –llamó esta vez sin recurrir a aquella tediosa insistencia. El tiempo parecía no haber sido capaz de alterar al anciano, aún conservaba aquella expresión tranquila adornada quizás por una o dos arrugas demás– ¿me recuerda Bunpuku-sama? –preguntó dulcemente.

El sacerdote no solía interrumpir sus conversaciones con Shukaku solo porque alguien apareciera. Nadie tenía nada relevante que decirle de todas maneras, solo insultos y malos tratos recibía de las personas que allí asistían, mismos que ya no lograban mellar en el hombre. Por esta razón, nuevamente ignoró a su visitante a pesar de estar seguro de que se trataba de una persona real esta vez.

-Bunpuku-sama –repitió ella temiendo por la salud del jinchuriki– ¿está dormido? –preguntó como cuando era una niña y tan solo entonces el hombre la reconoció. Sonrió levemente y entreabrió los ojos con pesadumbres para distinguir una silueta muy diferente de la que poseía aquella tierna niña.

-Karura-chan –nombró al verla nuevamente. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado notoriamente pero su gentil mirada continuaba intacta– ha pasado tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho, siempre he querido volver pero no me lo han permitido sino hasta ahora –comentó ella a lo Shukaku bufó en el interior del sacerdote.

-_No confíes en ella, de seguro solo quiere saber algo más_ –advirtió el Biju a su jinchuriki para después sentenciar firmemente– _te está usando._

-Shukaku está inquieto –comentó Bunpuku casi de manera jocosa– duda sobre los motivos que te llevaron a volver aquí.

-¿Los motivos? –repitió ella desconcertada.

_-Le estas dando tiempo para que invente una mentira, estás perdiendo astucia anciano_ –mencionó el demonio, molesto por el trato especial que el monje parecía darle a la jovencita.

-Solo pensé que quizás yo podría ser tu amiga y de Shukaku también –reveló ella paralizando y asqueando al demonio de arena– tal vez podría contarles historias del mundo exterior.

-_Tsk, que haga lo que quiera, no la escucharé de todos modos_ –decidió Shukaku acurrucándose sobre sí mismo para dormir.

Bunpuku volvió a mirar los kanjis impresos en las palmas de sus manos: "Corazón" y "Recibir".

-Será un placer para mí oír tus relatos –accedió el sacerdote conmovido por la actitud de la joven. La empatía no estaba extinta después de todo. Ella no necesitaba de él, ya sabía todo lo que debía saber y estaba preparada para el momento en el que se convirtiera en jinchuriki pero aun así quería invertir su tiempo en desarrollar un vínculo con un hombre que moriría dentro de poco y una bestia que la menospreciaba.

-Bien, esta historia me la contó mi hermano, Yashamaru y aparentemente pasó durante su última misión –anunció ella sentándose frente a la celda para comenzar a charlar con el monje.

Platicaron sin cesar por varias horas mientras Shukaku fingía desinterés, aunque escuchaba con atención cada palabra que emitían los humanos. Al finalizar, la rubia prometió volver al día siguiente y así lo hizo.

Cada día hablaban de algo diferente, cuando los relatos escaseaban el sacerdote impartía un poco de sabiduría en alguna cuestión mundana que aquejara a la dama de ojos azules. Y sin planearlo, las visitas se convirtieron en costumbre. Durante dos meses y veinte días Bunpuku y Karura dialogaron amenamente.

Eventualmente, los esfuerzos del Biju por ignorar la situación resultaron infructuosos por lo que comenzaron a filtrarse escasos y breves comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos de parte de Shukaku, incorporándose así a la plática de la única manera en la que sabía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, todo cambió el día veintiuno del tercer mes. Karura llegó a aquel lugar que confinaba tanto al sacerdote como al Biju, con la misma energía que siempre pero al encontrarse frente a los barrotes notó que Bunpuku no se había percatado de su presencia. La joven lo notó cabizbajo, gesto poco común en el hombre por lo que una punzada le atravesó el corazón, marcando un mal augurio.

No obstante, el anciano era perfectamente consciente de que su nueva amiga estaba frente a él pero el emitir sonido o gesto alguno le resultaba imposible. Se sentía mucho más débil y cansado que de lo normal. Ni siquiera tenía el aliento necesario para informar a Karura sobre lo que acontecía.

-_No me importa cuánto la aprecies, no voy a comportarme si me sellan en ella así que ni se te ocurra morir o destrozaré esta aldea_ –amenazó Shukaku percibiendo a la perfección lo que ocurría y rechazando tal evento con todo su ser.

-_Shukaku, sé que estás enojado_ –reconoció el anciano sintiendo que el aliento vital se escapaba de su cuerpo apresuradamente– _y es cierto que no puedes guiar el viento, pero puedes cambiar la dirección de tus velas. Me gustaría que te dirigieras a un mejor horizonte. _

-Bunpuku-sama –habló Karura al notar que algo no andaba bien y, aun tapándose la boca con las manos para contener esa mezcla de tristeza y sorpresa que sentía, no logró contener aquellas palabras– no me diga… que finalmente duerme.

-¿Sucede algo Karura-chan? –indagó uno de los guardias sorprendido de que no estuviesen charlando para esa altura.

-Bunpuku-sama –nombró dejando caer gruesas lágrimas– él…

No obstante, Karura no pudo terminar de describir lo que acontecía ya que la construcción entera se desplomó sobre ellos producto de la liberación de Shukaku.

La imponente bestia lanzó un aullido al cielo y, sin siquiera esperar un instante, descargo su ira y dolor en la Aldea arremetiendo contra edificios y personas por igual.

Karura sobrevivió gracias a la barrera de roca que levantó aquel guardia para protegerlos a ambos, pero la dama estaba en estado de shock. No entendía como era que todo lo que apreciaba podía ser destruido con tanta facilidad: Bunpuku-sama, la aldea, incluso Shukaku, quien ahora comenzaba a desahogarse con aquellos que repelieron y marginaron al monje.

Prontamente, un shinobi llegó hasta ellos para auxiliarlos. Él sabía perfectamente que la rubia visitaba periódicamente al sacerdote por lo que no fue necesario imaginar los posibles escenarios donde podría estar.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó al ver que se salvaron de milagro gracias al uniformado.

-Si –respondió el guardia mientras que Karura se volteaba para ver el funesto espectáculo que Shukaku brindaba.

-Evacua a las personas, vayan al refugio civil –ordenó el pelirrojo al hombre que había protegido a la dama.

-Karura –llamó el ninja de veintidós años después de ordenarle al guardia que se pusiera a salvo– ¡Karura! –volvió a llamar al ver que esta no le respondía, probablemente por el estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba.

-¡Debemos detenerlo Rasa, va a destruir todo a su paso! –suplicó con desesperación al salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-La prioridad es poner a los aldeanos a salvo –le recordó él, sabiendo que debía sacarla de allí a como dé lugar. Él era consciente de que aún no poseía el poder necesario para detener a una criatura tan abrumadora. Sin embargo, ante la negativa los ojos azulados de la dama se abrieron de par en par.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no quiere ayudarme? ¿Por qué pasó esto? –se preguntó consecutivamente la rubia sin poder encontrar un motivo para tanta destrucción.

-Bien, si no quieres ayudarme entonces lo haré por mi cuenta –sentenció ella determinantemente, pero él no le permitió partir al sujetarla por la muñeca.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Cuestionó el sobresaltado pelirrojo, intentando hacer que entrara en razón– ¡Va a matarte! ¡Shukaku va a matarte!

-¡¿Entonces no debo intentar nada?! –Inquirió ella zafándose de su agarre para mirarlo acusadoramente y preguntar con ironía– ¿Esperas que me siente a ver como Suna es destruida?

-Escúchame bien –ordenó tomándola por los hombros para captar su atención y seguidamente ordenó– ve al refugio con los demás, yo buscaré a Lord Kazekage y lo detendremos pero no puedo hacerlo si no estás a salvo ¿entiendes?

¿Acaso él…? –se preguntó Karura sin comprender del todo la razón por la cual Rasa estaba tan preocupado por ella. Si bien se conocían y ella lo admiraba porque él era un shinobi respetable, nunca habían mediado más de dos o tres palabras además de saludos cordiales.

Karura nuevamente pensó que no había razón para que las cosas salieran así pero así eran.

-Iré al refugio pero… no lo lastimen –condicionó ella pensando en el bienestar del Biju tanto como en el de los habitantes de Suna.

-Entiendo, haré lo que pueda –prometió él dirigiéndose al techo de la torre del Kazekage donde se reuniría con el Tercero y junto a otros shinobis intentarían contener al demonio de la Arena.

Todos los shinobis de Sunagakure se movilizaron guiados por el Tercer Kazekage y luego de una ardua y prolongada lucha lograron reprimir el poder de Shukaku.

Sin embargo, era imposible pensar en sellarlo dentro de Karura puesto que en el tiempo que tomaría traerla desde el refugio Shukaku podría fácilmente liberarse y devastar lo poco que aún quedaba en pie. Por esa razón, y como medida desesperada, el demonio de una cola fue sellado dentro del actual Kazekage, donde fue reprimido por cadenas de chakra que le imposibilitaban moverse con libertad.

A partir de ese entonces, Shukaku no le dirigió la palabra a su nuevo jinchuriki. Simplemente se limitaba a devorar su mente cuando éste dormía. Durante su tiempo como portador de Shukaku, el Tercer Kazekage se dedicó a estudiar sus poderes desarrollando así la tan famosa Arena de Hierro. Karura intentó volver a conversar con Shukaku pero ante la negativa del líder de la Aldea de la Arena, el Biju permaneció completamente aislado en un mundo monocromático de cadenas y silencio.

Tres años después, el Tercer Kazekage estaba íntegramente devastado. Shukaku había destrozado su espíritu y las investigaciones tuvieron que concluir forzosamente. Por esa época Rasa y Karura contrajeron matrimonio y días felices sobrevinieron a la festividad. Al año siguiente el Tercero se retiró dejando el mando a Rasa, quien asumió como cuarto Kazekage.

No obstante, al ver la situación deplorable en la que la Aldea se encontraba, el Cuarto comenzó a obsesionarse con la misión de fortalecer Sunagakure. Pasó días y noches meditando e ideando una forma de proteger su querida Aldea frente a potenciales peligros. Y es aquí donde el Tercero vió la oportunidad de recuperar la tan ansiada paz que su mente requería. Por esta razón, se presentó en su despecha aquella calurosa mañana para sugerirle un plan.

-¿Crear un nuevo Jinchuriki? –indagó asombrado de tal sugerencia– pero usted moriría.

-No necesariamente, no con los sellos de Chiyo-san –difirió él para luego argumentar– además, todos saben que yo nunca estuve destinado a ser el jinchuriki de Shukaku por lo que su utilidad se vería incrementada en alguien más capaz.

Karura es la mejor opción y el Tercero lo sabe.

-No quiero que Karura se convierta en la jinchuriki de Shukaku, siempre fue muy blanda con él no creo que pueda retenerlo –arguyó Rasa, considerando que su esposa no era precisamente la mejor opción.

Karura es su esposa, por eso está fuera de discusión.

Karura no es fuerte porque él lo es, así que ella no necesita serlo.

Karura es excesivamente amable por lo que no sirve para tal propósito.

Karura es inalterablemente gentil por lo que no sirve para tal propósito.

Karura es su esposa, por eso está fuera de discusión, no será utilizada para tal propósito.

Unos minutos de silencio sobrevinieron a la conversación antes de que el Tercero pudiese idear una solución que complaciera a ambos.

-Pero ella está embarazada ¿no? –habló insinuantemente, entrelazando sus dedos por sobre su antiguo escritorio sintiendo que había encontrado la solución mágica.

-¡¿Mi primogénito?! –cuestionó el Cuarto sobresaltado por la propuesta.

-No es tan grave como parece, al ser su jinchuriki desde pequeño se acostumbraría mucho más fácil a Shukaku –detalló el Tercero intentando aminorar el asunto con hechos científicos– está comprobado que es casi natural para los recién nacidos.

-No lo sé… –dudó Rasa porque su esposa estaba fuera de discusión pero ¿qué tanto sufriría su hijo? Quizás no sufra en lo absoluto, quizás sufra aún más que el sacerdote.

-Suna cuenta con gente tan capacitada que incluso podría sellarlo en el vientre de Karura, se le enseñaría a ser un Jinchuriki y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada –incentivó el antiguo Kage enfatizando el bienestar de la Aldea.

Porque eso hace un Kage ¿no? Velar por el bienestar de la aldea a cualquier costo. Y Rasa ya dejó en claro que Karura no será jinchuriki porque se encariñará con la bestia, y será engañada, y será lastimada y no podrá soportarlo porque no es fuerte y por eso él tiene que ser fuerte por los dos. Y por eso él tiene que priorizar a Suna, aun por sobre su primogénito.

-Si es lo mejor para la Aldea, que así sea –cedió finalmente sintiendo que era un pequeño sacrificio en pos de un bien mayor.

Días más tarde todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo el ritual. Karura intentó convencer a su marido de que ella era la mejor opción pero aquel se negó rotundamente. Ella sabía que Shukaku necesitaba a alguien que lo mirara sin odio ni rencor, igual que lo había hecho Bunpuku, pero tal persona no existía aún. Así que ella la crearía, ella daría a luz a una persona que fuese capaz de sobreponerse a la adversidad y que, en lugar de odiar, pudiese apiadarse del alma de la bestia interna.

Sin combatirla y sin ceder ante su fuerza viviendo tranquilamente en armonía.

Karura estaba preparada para lo que sucedería. Rasa estaba preparado para lo sucedería.

Y sin embargo, al intentar sellar a Shukaku según lo planeado, notaron que Temari no era compatible.

Karura amó con todo su ser a Temari. Rasa ignoró despiadadamente a Temari.

Temari es pequeña y frágil pero goza de buena salud y su mirada es luminosa y desafiante.

Temari es una decepción porque no fue compatible con Shukaku.

Temari es vivaz e ingeniosa. Temari nunca será la jinchuriki de Shukaku.

Pero todo esto no importa, porque Karura está embarazada de nuevo y esta vez quien se está gestando poco a poco, ocupando más y más lugar en el vientre de Karura mientras se desarrolla es un niño. Y los niños son más fuertes que las niñas, así que él será el jinchuriki de Shukaku.

Y, al igual que en el embarazo anterior, al sexto mes de embarazo se lleva a cabo el ritual. Rasa tiene altas expectativas en esto y, al igual que la vez anterior, cuida de cada detalle. Minuciosamente se fija que los componentes esenciales estén bien. Su esposa está bien, el Tercero está bien, Chiyo está bien. Temari también está bien y es adorable pero es niña y no es compatible con Shukaku, así que no cuenta.

Cuando el ritual está por iniciarse Chiyo coloca su mano sobre el vientre de Karura con delicadeza y se da cuenta que el bebé no es compatible. Rasa comienza a perder la paciencia y Karura sonríe, ella sigue feliz porque su niño será saludable según la anciana y unos meses después se cumple la predicción cuando Kankuro nace.

Karura amó con todo su ser a Kankuro. Rasa ignoró despiadadamente a Kankuro.

Kankuro es juguetón y gruñón por igual, Kankuro sabe cómo arrancarte una sonrisa.

Kankuro es varón pero no es compatible con Shukaku, así que Kankuro no es fuerte.

Kankuro es expresivo y curioso. Kankuro nunca será el jinchuriki de Shukaku.

Temari no solo da sus primeros pasos sino que corre por todos lados para cuando Karura se entera de que está embarazada nuevamente. Esta vez duda en sí debería decírselo o no a su marido ya que últimamente se lo ve más apático y malhumorado que de costumbre por lo que primero lo comenta con su hermano.

Yashamaru se alegra. Quiere mucho a todos sus sobrinos y pasa su tiempo libre jugando con ellos. Se emocionó tanto al escuchar que Karura estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo como lo hizo cuando supo que Temari nacería. Cada embarazo era especial porque cada sobrino era único y él los adoraba a todos por igual.

Ante la felicidad que genera en su hermano la novedad, Karura se arma de valor y se lo dice a su marido. Sin gestos cariñosos ni felicitaciones de por medio, Rasa se dispone a realizar los preparativos para la ceremonia de sellado, casi en automático.

Y el ritual se lleva a cabo sin contratiempos, nuevamente pero sin intermediarios esta vez, Shukaku y Karura comienzan a dialogar faltando tres meses para el nacimiento de su tercer hijo.

El Tercero es feliz. El Cuarto es feliz. Karura es feliz. Shukaku aún no habla.

00000

Shukaku odiaba tanto al Tercer Kazekage y su insolencia que jamás le dirigió la palabra. Simplemente se limitaba a destrozar su sanidad mental y nada más. Ahora estaba en un escenario diferente. No había cadenas de chakra, ni medios excesivamente restrictivos, se parecía al interior de Bunpuku pero más limitado e inexperto.

-_Puedes oírme ¿verdad, Shukaku?_ –llamó Karura con calma y vos maternal.

¿La chiquilla? ¿Este es su interior? –se preguntó el demonio de arena un tanto desorientado por el cambio de panorama y aun así no habla.

No habla porque podría ser un engaño del Tercero, porque está cansado de ser conejillo de indias para los humanos y porque extraña a Bunpuku. Y Bunpuku es el único humano al que vale la pena hablarle pero él ya no está así que Shukaku enmudece y se dedica a devorar la mente de su jinchuriki.

Pero sus intentos por encontrar la mente de Karura resultan infructuosos, no puede llegar a ella y aun así puede oírla con claridad. En pocos días llega a la conclusión de que ya no está dentro del Tercero debido a que no puede sentir su chakra ni esencia.

No sabe dónde está, es como un limbo. No encuentra consciencia, nunca había estado en un lugar así antes. La espiritualidad está a medio hacer en ese lugar y lo único familiar que escucha es la voz de Karura que persiste como cuando era pequeña.

_-¿Estás dormido, Shukaku?_ –pregunta ella como si se estuviese dirigiendo al monje y el demonio apreta los dientes para reprimir la nostalgia pero no dice nada.

Aun así, ella no deja de intentarlo hasta que finalmente el demonio de arena cede.

-_Dime chiquilla, ¿dónde estoy?_ –preguntó pensando que podría volverse loco en cualquier momento.

-_Estas dentro de mi bebé Shukaku, ¿es incómodo para ti?_ –curioseó al notar cierta tensión en la voz del Biju.

-_Tienes que estar bromeando, esto es el infierno_ –opinó sintiéndose frustrado– _¿por qué su mente es tan imperfecta?_

-_Aún le faltan tres meses para nacer, a partir de ese entonces haré todo lo posible por que vivas en un entorno más ameno_ –prometió Karura sonriendo sutilmente a lo que Shukaku frunció el ceño.

-_No quiero tener un jinchuriki_ –admitió mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

-_Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto _–acotó Karura un tanto entristecida por la bestia– _solo puedo intentar generar un ambiente cómodo para que duermas._

_-_Mamá –exclamó Temari corriendo hasta Karura para aferrarse de su pierna para luego extenderle sus manitos pidiéndole que la levante.

_-Creces demasiado a prisa, chiquilla_ –se quejó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Sus conversaciones adquirieron la regularidad que caracterizaban aquellas que compartían mediante Bunpuku. Y aunque la irracionalidad de Shukaku era más fácil de entender cuando el monje mediaba, Karura disfrutaba de su compañía. Un mes después todo parecía normal, ya se habían habituado el uno al otro, casi por completo.

_-Está inusualmente tranquilo_ –habló con calma Karura mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y posaba sus manos en su abultado vientre– _ya no debe tardar en nacer._

-_Sabes que lo usual es que las madres hablen con sus hijos ¿verdad?_ –Sermoneó Shukaku molesto por esa actitud amistosa que no parecía cesar– _tú hablas con el demonio sellado en tu hijo… ¿no crees que es extraño?_

_-Este es un embarazo muy especial, no fuiste compatible con Temari ni con Kankuro pero el hecho de que seas compatible con éste niño me permite hablar contigo un poco más, como lo hacíamos en aquel entonces_ –acotó mirando con cariño su vientre donde residían su hijo y también su viejo amigo.

-_Las cosas eran muy diferentes en aquel entonces_ –diferenció Shukaku de manera orgullosa.

-_Lo sé_ –concordó Karura enderezándose para mirar el horizonte plagado de dunas de arena– _¿Lo extrañas?_

-_Hump, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ –Recriminó ofendido para luego recordarle con soberbia– _Yo soy un Biju y él era un humano, sin importar lo que te dijera él y yo nunca fuimos amigos._

-_Yo si lo extraño, supongo que lo extraño por los dos_ –cedió ella para no mancillar el preciado orgullo del Biju.

-_Nunca habrá alguien como Bunpuku pero tú… tú no estás tan mal después de todo, chiquilla_ –acotó siendo perfectamente consciente de que Karura preservaba y respetaba el honor de Shukaku con devoción.

_-Nee Shukaku… ¿cómo crees que debería llamarlo?_ –le preguntó refiriéndose a su futuro hijo.

-_Otra vez le hablas a la criatura equivocada, esas son cosas que debes discutir con tu_ marido –señaló Shukaku sin poder entender porque siempre sacaba temas tan poco interesantes.

-_Vamos… ¿me dirás que un Biju tan poderoso no puede idear un simple nombre?_ –bromeó ella sacando a relucir la arrogancia del demonio.

_-¡Ja! Claro que puedo veamos… si se repite la historia de Bunpuku tendría suerte de ser un asura_ –manifestó sabiendo que todos los jinchurikis sufren en un punto u otro.

_-¿Un demonio que se ama a si mismo?_ –Corroboró sin comprender la línea de pensamiento que Biju exponía– _¿No es un poco deprimente considerando que estaré con él para protegerlo y guiarlo durante su formación como jinchuriki?_

-_Sigues siendo una niña ingenua, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás acompañarlo? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte años?_ –Explicó Shukaku notando que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender– _Luego morirás y tendrá que amarse así mismo o dejar que yo lo posea._

_-Suenas como Rasa, él tampoco puede ver el valor de las cosas con claridad_ –opinó ella sintiendo pena por almas tan desoladas que aun siendo amadas no se permiten experimentar tal dicha–_ si puedo enseñarle a este niño cuán importante serás en su vida, así como lo sabía Bunpuku entonces no hay nada que temer._

_-¿Y si no puedes hacerlo?_ –cuestionó sacando a relucir su lado pesimista.

_-¿Qué te parece esto? Lo llamaré Gaara para que se ame así mismo y depositaré en él todas mis esperanzas para que algún día te ame a ti también_ –ideó Karura alcanzando un punto medio.

_-Suenas asquerosamente melosa, yo no necesito el cariño de un_ humano –rechazó de inmediato aquella idea que le producía nauseas.

-_Aun así tienes mi cariño aunque nunca vaya a ser tu jinchuriki siempre te consideraré mi amigo, Shukaku_ –confesó aferrándose a él no porque ella lo necesitara sino porque sabía que él la necesitaba a ella.

-_Cállate de una vez chiquilla, me avergüenzo por los dos_ –ordenó de manera malhumorada a lo que Karura rió levemente. No obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez al sentir punzantes dolores en el vientre– _¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Gaara va a nacer_ –informó ella reconociendo aquel padecimiento.

_-¿El mocoso?_ –cuestionó Shukaku desorientado debido a que se suponía aún faltaban dos meses.

Karura prácticamente se arrastró desde el balcón hasta el interior de su casa, sujetándose de las paredes al andar.

-Yashamaru-nii, ya va a nacer –exclamó como pudo a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en la sala leyendo.

-Te llevaré al hospital de inmediato –anunció el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta para pedir ayuda a los custodios.

En menos de veinte minutos, varios médicos ninja, Chiyo y Rasa se encontraban dentro del quirófano donde Gaara estaba por nacer. Sin embargo, no todo era dicha Karura parecía no ser capaz de soportar el esfuerzo.

-_Puse mi confianza en ti maldita chiquilla, al final el único que debería ser un Asura soy_ _yo _–sabiendo que pronto la rubia dejaría este mundo.

-_Lo siento tanto Shukaku_ –se disculpó sinceramente– _al final no pude ser tu jinchuriki ni podré enseñarle a Gaara a serlo pero aún tengo esperanzas de que él te aprecie_ –comentó respirando con dificultad– _Los padres solo podemos confiar en que nuestros hijos hagan lo correcto, Bunpuku me ayudo a ver que los vínculos que se genera entre dos almas no pueden ser rotos, no importa la especie porque tanto los humanos como las bestias tiene alma._

_-¡Oi chiquilla!_ –llamó Shukaku mientras las pulsaciones de la dama de ojos azulados disminuían estrepitosamente.

De pronto se escuchó el llanto del pequeño que acaba de nacer con un cuerpo frágil y Karura sonrió al verlo, pidió que lo acercaran hasta ella para poder ver el rostro de su hijo.

-Que niño tan pequeño –exclamó Karura con un sonrisa sincera al ver de cerca a su hijo acurrucándose a su lado lloró al prometerle– pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré. Gaara…

Karura amó con todo su ser a Gaara. Rasa odio a Gaara por no ser el jinchuriki que él deseaba.

Gaara es tierno e inocente, en un principio. Gaara no puede controlar al monstruo en su interior porque nadie le enseño a hacerlo.

Gaara escucha a Shukaku pero lo ofende sin saberlo debido a que le han enseñado que Shukaku es un instrumento de destrucción.

Gaara ve a Shukaku como un arma y se siente igual a una, aun así lo desprecia. Se desprecian mutuamente sin ser capaces de sentir empatía.

La mente de Gaara es devorada lentamente por Shukaku por lo que decide no dormir.

Tras la muerte de Yashamaru, la sed de sangre de Gaara se torna insaciable y se convierte en una criatura que solo quiere asesinar.

Y llegando al clímax de su locura, Gaara conoce a Naruto. Y por primera vez deja de odiar todo lo que lo daña, incluyendo a Shukaku.

Por lo que, repentinamente Gaara le agradece a Shukaku porque mediante él pudo conocer a Naruto y entender que hay cosas a las que debe aferrarse.

Gaara no ve a Shukaku como un igual, pero no lo odia.

Shukaku no ve a Gaara como un igual, pero no lo odia.

Shukaku no le responde ni acepta su gratitud explícitamente, pero piensa que Bunpuku y Karura pueden no estar completamente muertos después de todo.

* * *

><p>No es un secreto que yo amo a Shukaku pero nunca había escrito un fic dedicado a él, generalmente es el elemento cómico de mis shikatemas así que esto fue un poco diferente. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
